


Glass Walls

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Glass Walls, Humor, Light-Hearted, Office, Originally Posted on Tumblr, minor sexual humor, naughty oliver, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fun fic--Oliver enjoys his, uh, view, through his office walls...</p><p>(Originally posted on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Set anytime while Felicity is Oliver's EA.

He watched her step off the elevator with her arms full of…Felicity stuff. He was just about to leap up and go help her when he noticed a couple of the bags slung over her elbow were causing her dress to rise.

So he grinned and sat back and was thankful for glass walls.

She dropped something, knelt to grab it, and flashed some cleavage his way.

Very nicely displayed in today’s dress.

When she resumed her awkward walk from the elevators toward her desk, the bags once again seemed to grip her dress. Each step forced the fabric to inch up, bunching between her skin and those wonderful bags.

She dropped something again and he could hear her curse. He grinned wider.

This time, right as she passed his door, the dress, well, just jumped up over her hip and he got the most perfect side view of her smooth leg, thigh, thong, and—heaven help him—her perky ass.

She must have felt the breeze then, for she dropped all of her things, squeaked, looked in at him and yanked her dress back down.

He waved and kept smiling.


End file.
